The decomposition of water into hydrogen and oxygen, if it can be economically achieved, presents an excellent method of producing a clean-burning fuel and of storing energy for later use. Though there are perhaps hundreds of proposed processes for decomposing water, as yet it has not been determined which will actually work the best. Many processes require electrolytic cells which greatly add to the cost of the process.